


My Sausage

by maxduckbutt



Series: Jealous Jae [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Nutty Jaejoong, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxduckbutt/pseuds/maxduckbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong watches the Gag Concert fan videos. He's not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sausage

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is a reupload of an old fic, so unless you're reading it for the pure crack value of it, it's time impact isn't the same.

 

“First the belly incident, then the bare back incident and now this,” Jaejoong drawled as he stroked a vengeful finger along the screen of his laptop, ignoring Junsu’s pathetic whimpers as the other stared horrified at the nail claw marks that marred the surface of the desk.

“I-it’s just a gag concert, Hyung,” Junsu whispered as he glanced around for Yoochun despite knowing that his boyfriend was at “Bum’s Story”.

  
“A. Fucking. Gag. Concert. Why the fuck does he have to look so fucking happy at the prospect of feeling up that woman?” he hissed, spitting the last word out like venom.

  
Junsu squeaked in terror, “H-hyung, he’s just going along with the script. P-plus Changmin was there with him, he wouldn’t do anything with Changmin there…”

  
“SCRIPT?!” The other roared, causing Junsu to shrink back into the leather chair and let out a sob of despair, “If it was the fucking script, then shouldn’t he at least have the decency to look embarrassed?!! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY ‘he wouldn’t do anything with Changmin there’?!! Are you saying that he WOULD if that food-whore wasn’t around to monitor him?!”

  
“N-no…” the younger whimpered, counting down the seconds until the end of his life.

  
Jaejoong smirked and reached out for Junsu, as if suddenly deciding that the other would act as a fine venting replacement for a certain Jung. The younger, however, let out a blood curdling scream when he felt a hand fall lightly on his shoulder, causing him to jump straight out of his chair and fight for his dear life.

  
“JUNSU RELAX!” Yunho shouted, holding the other by his arms and trying to stop him from landing a punch or two.

  
It was like time froze.

  
Jaejoong stiffened and Junsu went lax.

  
“HYUNG!” The other yelped in relief, finally taking note of Yunho’s tired presence and wrapping his arms around the older man’s waist in joy, “Thank God you’re home!”

  
Jaejoong’s eyes softened in welcome for a few seconds before returning to their prior form of vengeance.

  
He growled unhappily at Yunho’s answering smile and stomped out of his recording room, slamming the door shut behind him and mumbling something about “desperate assholes”.

  
Yunho shook his head amused and ruffled Junsu’s hair in hello before giving the younger the keys to his and Changmin’s apartment, asking him to keep their Maknae company for the night.

  
He waited for a few minutes, glancing almost appreciatively at Jaejoong’s sound system, which seemed to be worn out from constant use and sighed, exasperated, when he noticed a fan video of him from the gag concert glaring back at him from the other’s laptop.

  
He saved Jaejoong’s projects on to the system and shut off the lights in the recording room before going to look for his boyfriend, who seemed bent on trying to make him suffer for his “misdemeanor”.

  
Yunho walked into their bedroom and gazed affectionately as Jaejoong lay face down on his bed, bum slightly raised and a pout marring his thick lips, muttering about all the ways he’d like to skin that “bitch” alive.

  
“You look tempting~!” Yunho sang, plopping himself down on to the edge of the bed and smacking Jaejoong’s raised ass teasingly.

  
“If you’re that desperate then go screw that woman you were so happy getting your greasy hands all over.”

  
“Why would I want her when I have you?”

  
“Go to hell, Jung. I’m too angry to forgive you right now. Just go find your little mistress and get it on with her instead.”

  
Yunho bit his lip and smiled softly before getting up.

  
“Fine, Jae. I think she stored her number into my phone anyway. I’ll see you during the weekend, alright?”

  
He made stomping noises with his feet and laughed out loud in total and utter satisfaction when Jaejoong leaped off of the bed with a wild look in his eyes and grabbed hold of his shirt in a vice like grip, pulling him back down on to the silk sheets and mounting him like a caged lioness.

  
“DON’T YOU DARE!”

  
“But I thought you wanted me to go find my “little mistress”.”

  
“SHE’S NOT YOUR MISTRESS, YOU ASS! And since when did you ever start listening to anything that I say?”

  
“Never obviously. Why do you think I’m still here?”

  
Jaejoong stuck out his lower lip pathetically and bent down to nuzzle his head into Yunho’s shoulder.

  
“You didn’t do anything with her right?”

  
“Do you trust me?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Do you love me?”

  
“With all my heart.”

  
“Then no, Jae. I promise I didn't do anything with her.”

  
Yunho pulled Jaejoong’s face up to his own and kissed him lightly on the mouth, sipping the other’s lower lip soothingly and proceeding to render him senseless.

  
“I don’t see anyone but you, Kim Jaejoong. You’re in my heart, my body, my soul and my life. I won’t be able to live if I don’t have you by my side.”

  
Minutes passed in tranquil silence and the only thing that the two of them did was kiss and hold each other close.

  
Jaejoong frowned as he caressed Yunho’s eye-lids, finally deciding to voice out his last doubt.

  
“Why did you look so happy trying to bite that sausage?”

  
“Oh…that...” the younger laughed nervously.

  
“Yes?”

  
“It was nothing…”

  
“Yunho…” Jaejoong trailed off warningly.

  
“You’re going to kill me.”

  
“I’m going to kill you right now if you don’t tell me, Jung.”

  
Yunho mumbled something into the pillow and shut his eyes in retaliation.

  
“What?”

  
“I said I pictured it as your dundsvvur.”

  
“What?!”

  
“I SAID I PICTURED IT AS YOUR DICK!”

  
Jaejoong pulled his head back and stared at the other’s red face, utterly dumbstruck.

  
“My dick?”

  
“Yes…”

  
“Does it look that small to you?”

  
Yunho blinked at his boyfriend owlishly before bursting out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

  
“I love you, Baby. God help me, I do.”

  
“What? No! Seriously? Does it look that small to you?” Jaejoong asked hysterically, reaching down to pull at the elastic waist band of his tracks and glance nervously at his “sausage”.

  
“Because seriously, Jung…my dick’s at least 7 inches long. I honestly don't think it's that sm—“

  
Yunho shook his head and pulled Jaejoong’s mouth towards his own, effectively silencing whatever other protests the other had in store for him.

  
I love you, Kim Jaejoong. More than anything or anyone else in the world.


End file.
